


friends forever

by Regalness_665



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jill is freaking jacked, Kinda fluff, Little bit of angst, Protective partner, all characters are a bit ooc, buff lesbian, but not really, slight Emma bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalness_665/pseuds/Regalness_665
Summary: Lily is getting married and wants to invite Emma to the wedding.Lily's fiance, Jill, isn't too thrilled about that.
Relationships: Lily | Lilith Page/Jillain Colina(oc)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	friends forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Big Brother in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462169) by [5_Minute_Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics). 



"I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting me." Emma shrugs off her coat as she slides into the booth of Granny's diner. Lily was seated with another woman sitting next to her, already looking through the menu. "I'm really happy we could have this chance to talk, especially since so much has happened."

Emma then turned her attention to the woman next to Lily. " I don't believe we've met, I'm Emma Swan."

"Jill Colina. We haven't met, but I’ve heard a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Emma chuckles, Jill doesn't respond. They shake hands briefly, Emma notices the subtle strength behind Jill's grip.

Ruby comes and takes their orders. While they wait for their food, the three of them settle into easy conversation. Jill explains how she was brought over with Zelena's curse and decided to stay in Storybrooke with her sister, Jack. (Emma asks them if they are  **the** Jack and Jill. They are.) Lily talks about how well things are going with her mom and how she's getting better at flying. Emma mentions that Henry is starting to drive and the multiple accidents he's had with trash cans and mail boxes.

Soon their food is delivered and they dig into their respective meals. Emma notices Jill’s arm loosely resting on Lily’s shoulder and Lily scooting closer to Jill to steal some of her fries. Emma wonders how long they have been dating.

Lily wipes her hands with a napkin, before she reaches for her bag, looking for something. "So there's another reason I asked you to meet us today..." She pulls out a card and hands it to Emma.

_ Please Join Us For The Wedding Of Lilith Page and Jillain Colina. _

_ On Saturday November 16th at 6 o'clock _

_ At Storybrooke Beach by the Docks _

“Listen, I know we’ve had our issues, but it’d mean a lot if you came.”

Emma’s eyebrows raise slightly and she finally notices the simple band resting on Lily’s ring finger.  _ Definitely more than dating  _ , Emma realizes.

“Wow… I mean, congrats! Of course I’ll be there,”

Lily looks at Jill and smiles, big and bright. The type of smile that Emma hasn’t seen since they were kids. The type of smile Lily used to give her.

Suddenly a phone rang, it’s sharp ring cutting through the peaceful atmosphere of the diner. Lily rummaged through her bag, pulling out the phone. 

“It’s mom, she probably wants to talk about the wedding again, I swear she’s more excited about this than me.” Lily gives Jill a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back, love you.”

“Love you too”, Jill returns her kiss and watches her as she exits out the front door of the diner. 

An uncomfortable silence falls over the two remaining women. Without Lily, Jill just stares at Emma. 

Emma tries to alleviate the tension "She seems a lot better from the last time I saw her."

"No thanks to you."

"Excuse me?", Emma was surprised by the sharp tone coming from Jill.

"You heard me, Swan." 

Emma didn’t know what to make of the situation. She was confused and starting to get annoyed. This was Lily’s fiance though, she should at least try to play nice, for her sake if anything else.

"You were Lily's first real friend. Did you know that? Of course you knew that. She told me all about how you met in the corner store, how you two bonded over being orphans-”

Jill crossed her arms over her chest, making the short sleeves of the t-shirt strain against her biceps. She was jacked, anyone with eyes could see that. Even sitting down Emma noticed how much taller and more muscular Jill was. 

“-and how you left her, without a second thought. ”

"What are you talking about?" Emma still couldn't quite believe what was happening. Was she being serious? Emma was really starting to get pissed, she didn’t have to sit here and take this crap. Jill didn't answer, instead she took a long, calm sip of her lemonade, staring Emma straight in the eyes.

Frustrated Emma spoke, voice low as to not create a scene.

“I don’t know what she told you, but there’s way more to that story than-”

Jill finished her lemonade with an exaggerated  _ ahhhh,  _ effectively interuppting Emma.

“Oh, I know. You were both kids, she lied, you were hurt. No doubt it was a tough situation for everyone involved. I understand it, hell, I can even sympathize with you.”

Jill popped a fry in her mouth and continued talking.

“But the thing about that Swan, is that in the end, you were the one to put a gun to my fiance’s head. And I don’t forget that type of stuff.”

Finally, Emma understood what all this is about. “I would have never fired that gun on her.” 

"Why? Because she was your friend? Or because someone else stopped you?”

Emma opened her mouth to say something, anything to prove her wrong, to somehow convince the woman in front of her that she would never hurt Lily on purpose. Sure, they had their problems, but things were fine now… right? When no words came out, Emma knew Jill was right. If Regina wasn’t there to stop her...who knows what would’ve happened. 

Jill looked out the window and Emma followed her line of vision. They saw Lily with bright eyes, smiling at something her mom said on the phone. She looked happier than Emma had ever seen her.

“Lily wants you at the wedding, she wants to make things better between the two of you and that’s just one of the things I love about her. But if nothing else, I need you to know this…” 

Jill motions Emma to come closer, as if to tell a secret. Emma instinctively leaned in to listen.

“You almost killed the love of my life. Try it again and I will end yours.”

Emma simply nodded her head in understanding. Some things were best not to argue with. 

Lily finally finished her call and walked back into the diner. “You guys got quiet, were you guys talking about me?”, she asked jokingly.

Jill leaned back in the booth scooting over to make room as Lily sat next to her, any trace of anger was wiped from Jill’s face and replaced with an easy smile.

“Actually, Emma was wondering why we decided to have a beach wedding in Maine.”

Lily gave an excited smile, “Oh, that story is hilarious! It started when Jill punched a shark-”

“Wait, what?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day 99087 of the quarantine and I decided to finish this story I found on my computer.


End file.
